


More Than Your Sin

by carmy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmy/pseuds/carmy
Summary: Asmo surprises you with a spa-night alone with him, which leads to him opening up to you about one of his only insecurities.A short, cute one-shot meant to give good feelings.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	More Than Your Sin

A cool breeze ran through your hair, the familiar smell of oncoming rain being carried with it. You pulled your scarf up and over your nose and tightened your hold on your partner's hand.

"I'm sorry, I know it's getting cold," Asmo said in response to your squeeze, glancing down at your conjoined hands and back up to your face with furrowed brows.

"It's fine, Asmo, you don't need to be sorry. How much further is it, anyway?" you asked, pulling your scarf down for a moment to flash a toothy smile.

"We're actually almost there!" he stated excitedly, "I can't wait. It will be brief since we are just picking up an order."

You nodded and let out a gentle sigh of content as you felt him lean down to give the top of your head a soft kiss. The two of you continued walking down the street before reaching a very luxurious bath and body store, to which you knew almost instantly had to be the destination.

"Wait here, dove. I'll only be a moment."

It was a very short trip in and out, but the size of the bag he was hauling made your eyes widen. It was a bag that almost looked wide enough to be holding a body. What could he possibly have ordered that needed a bag that big?

"Asmo-"

"Shhh. You'll see when we get home! No peeking on the way, though, or you'll make me sad," he interrupted, ending with a pout.

You slumped your shoulders in defeat and gently grabbed Asmo's hand, intertwining your fingers and squeezing as you did. He looked down at you with a soft smile and laughed a little before starting another conversation with some gossip he had heard buzzing around the House of Lamentation. Something about Mammon getting another card frozen by Lucifer... again. You giggled along with his story and joined him in poking fun at his brothers as the two of you made your way back home.

"You know, Asmo," you started after a couple moments of silence, "I was kind of surpised that you invited me to go shopping with you today, I figured you'd probably ask Solomon or Satan instead."

"Of course I want to spend time with you, MC!" he replied, puffing out his lip and sighing, "Honestly, that is part of why I only invited you. You know I love groups and having a ton of people with me, but... today I wanted to do something different by spending time alone with you for once."

"Really?" you asked, looking up at him.

You were met with a very sweet, genuine smile and a nod that instantly put you at ease.

It wasn't long before you arrived back at the House of Lamentation. Upon entering you could already hear commotion going on between Mammon and Lucifer (apparently the gossip was true, after all) and you let out an exasperated sigh. Asmodeus looked at you with a mischievious smile, holding up a finger to his lips to ensure your silence before guiding you up the staircase and leading you to his room. Once you were out of earshot of the rest of his brothers, he slowed his pace and broke the silence.

"Before you ask," his voice was matter-of-fact, "no, I am not taking you to my room for any reason other than to spend time with you. Not without your consent, anyway! So don't worry about that."

You hadn't been particularly worried about anything of that nature, but you frowned when you realized that he really felt he had to clarify that with you. You knew that you could trust him with anything and that he would never do anything without consent... and it was disheartening to know he didn't see that. You nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly as you continued down the hall with him.

Upon reaching his door, he opened it swiftly and led you inside. A sweet mixed scent of rose and honey flooded your senses, and felt so overwhelming that you almost started feeling slightly dizzy. If you had to name it, you almost felt intoxicated by the smell. He had multicolored fairy lights strung around his room, and his bed was pushed into a corner instead of in the center of the floor where it usually was. Where the bed used to be was a plush pink blanket with pillows placed neatly around the edges.

Motioning to the pillows with a smile, Asmo began, "Welcome to the first weekly Asmo and MC bonding night! And yes, there will be one every week from now on, so clear your calendar."

"I can always make time for you, Asmo!" you said with a giggle before following the direction of his hand and planting yourself happily on the pillows. Your hand fell down at your side and fiddled idly with the silky fabric of the pillowcase beneath you as you got comfortable.

"I figured that for our first official bonding night that it's only natural we would have a mini spa day," he mused with a smile, "Which is why we went to that store earlier!"

He placed down the bags and started fishing out a very wide variety of skincare products and expensive soaps. They all seemed so luxurious that you almost felt a bit guilty for using them.

It wasn't long before the graceful demon rested himself in front of you, sitting on his knees and pulling a few of the items closer. He gave you a warm smile as he grabbed a package of rosewater wipes and peeled open the package.

You closed your eyes as the demon brought soft, manicured hands to your face and very lightly wiped your skin with the cloth. The wipes smelled exactly as you'd imagine, and the cleansed, light feeling it left behind once he was done was very pleasant.

Asmo filled any silence with bubbly conversation, slipping in compliments about your skin and how beautiful you are in between each story. After a few minutes, you switched roles and took your turn cleansing his face with the wipes.

Next, he grabbed toner. As he was beginning to pull the cap off, he paused. His brows furrowed and he looked up at you with concern.

"MC, do you think I am more than my sin?" Asmo asked, his normally confident and gooey tone now shaky and unsure.

The question took you by surprise, but you responded without hesitation.

"You are much more than lust, Asmo," you replied, placing your hands over his, "you radiate a passionate love that no one else can replicate."

His eyes started to water, a few tears escaping his lashes as the avatar of lust swept you into a warm hug. His scent enveloped you, an inviting mix of a variety of floral tones gracing your senses.

"I'm always so confident because I know everyone loves me," he muttered quietly into your hair, "but... when it comes to you I can't help but worry about what you think of me."

You embraced him tightly and rubbed your hands comfortingly along his back as he continued.

"Mammon- he's such an idiot, ugh-... but something he said really got to me, MC. He told me that you would never like someone whose life revolves solely around lust. That I wouldn't make as good of a partner for you. And don't get the wrong idea, I know you love me! How could you not? It's just... I want to be the best for you out of all my brothers, and to be your favorite."

You hummed in acknowledgment at his words and thought carefully about how to express your feelings on the matter.

"Asmo, it's true that you are the avatar of lust... but where Mammon's thought process went wrong was when he started assuming that sex is all that lust can bring- which of course you're stellar in that department! It's just one of many things you have to offer, love.

But your lust makes you more in-tune with the people you love. You're always extremely perceptive, and out of everyone here you are without a doubt the one who notices when I'm upset first.

Your familiarity and affinity for giving pleasure makes you so much more affectionate and very open with your emotions. The gentleness and experience in your touch is one that can't be compared to anyone else's.

You're wonderful, Asmo."

He sniffled quietly into your neck as you spoke, and when you finally finished you felt him take in a large breath. The demon pulled away from your embrace, but quickly closed the distance between you again by pressing his forehead against yours. The warmth of his breath teased your lips and sent shudders down your spine, and his intense amber gaze bore straight into your heart.

"You are right, MC... I am more than my sin," he repeated quietly, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting your gaze once more, "and I would like to show you all of the love I have to offer."

You smiled and pressed your lips against his, the sweet taste of honey making its way into your mouth as you kissed him. He reciprocated the motion expertly, reminding you just how good of a kisser he was.

"I would like that," you whispered, pulling your lips away somewhat reluctantly, "and... you'll always be my favorite, Asmo."

"And you'll always be mine, dove," he stated quietly, kissing you one last time before deciding you should continue with the evening as planned.

You were definitely looking forward to doing it all again next week, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first obey me fic so im sorry if it's a little out of character! i just thought that seeing an insecure side of Asmo would be really sweet <3 i hope you enjoy.


End file.
